Chief Justice of the Judicial Council
The Chief Justice of the Judicial Council, commonly known simply as the Chief Justice, is the head of the judicial branch of the University of Central Florida's Student Government Association (SGA), as well as the chief judge of the Judicial Council. The Chief Justice is one of fourteen justices, the other thirteen being Associate Justices and two Assistant Chief Justices.Senate Statutes - Title V: The Judicial Branch University of Central Florida Student Government. The Chief Justice is the highest judicial officer in the Student Government, acting as the chief administrative officer for the Judicial Council, and the head of the three subservient boards authorized by the Student Senate (Student Conduct, Parking Appeals, and Grade Appeals). The Chief Justice also serves as a spokesperson for the judicial branch. The Chief Justice presides over oral arguments before the Council, and has significant agenda-setting power over the Council's meetings. In modern tradition, the Chief Justice has the ceremonial duty of administering the oath of office to members of Student Government. Nomination and term The Chief Justice is appointed yearly from within the Council, and is nominated by the Student Body President and subject to Senate confirmation by a majority vote. The term of office for the Chief Justice is independent from that of their Justice Seat (two-years), and is concurrent to that of the President under which they were nominated (Presidential terms are one-year in length from May to May). The Chief Justice may be impeached by a two-thirds vote of the Senate, and is removed from office – both as Chief Justice and from their Justice Seat – if convicted of the same charges by a two-thirds vote. Constitutional basis The Chief Justice derives their power from Article IV, Section 4 of the Constitution. Title V of Statutes governs the judicial branch. ''Section 4: Administration: Practice and Procedure '' : ''A. The Chief Justice of the Judicial Council shall serve as the chief 'administrative officer of the judiciary and shall be vested with, and shall 'exercise in accordance with rules adopted by the court, the authority to: '' :: ''1. Assign duties among the Justices of the Council. '' :: ''2. Supervise the administration of the Council and certain judicial boards, as established by judicial policy. '' :: ''3. Conduct and preside over Council proceedings. '' :: ''4. Rule on procedural questions that arise during the course of the judicial proceedings. '' :: ''5. Rule on the pertinence of evidence presented before the Council, as established in The Golden Rule: A Handbook for Students. '' :: ''6. Report, orally and in writing, to the accused, the recommendation of the Judicial Council. '' :: ''7. Be responsible for administering, or appointing a justice to administer, the “Oath of Office” to all eligible Student Government Association Agents. In the event that there is no Justice present to administer the Oath of Office to the Chief Justice, the Senior Student Affairs Officer or designee may administer the Oath of Office. '' :: ''8. Inform the Senate of the condition of the judiciary and recommend measures for the improvement of the administration of Justices. '' :: ''9. Report to the Senate such defects in the laws as may have been brought to the attention of the Council and suggest such amendments or additional legislation, which is deemed necessary. '' : ''B. The Judicial Council shall establish its own meeting times, rules, and procedures. All rules and procedures of the Council are subject to approval 'by the Senior Student Affairs officer. '' : ''C. The Council shall conduct closed hearings on matters concerning individual violations of University regulations, which may require disciplinary recommendations. The Council may conduct open hearings for all other cases. '' List of Chief Justices *Patrick Hayden (2008) *Michael McGriskin (2009–10) *Matthew McCann (2010–11) *Dalya Bordman (2012–13) *Catherine Bruno (2013–14) *Nicole Belinsky (2014–15) *Taylor Scimeca (2015–present) References Category:Judicial Council Category:Chief Justice of the Judicial Council